Leandro biggest mission yet
Leandro has a huge Mission to safe Zootopia from the jewelry stiller who Stoll an item worth a million dollars .Leandro was afraid of getting hurt or losing his life , but he new that the gem is worth something to Zootopia . his family was so proud of his accomplishment at the end . chapter 1 (Leandro 's dream) Leandro : I got a 8dr9 that is code for huge leopard omg ! Leandro : I have ... ( Alarm clock ring ) leandro :__aww seriously I was just getting to the good part of my dream ! Why do people have to create thing that disrupt your dream ! ( leandros walky talky ) Officer caw Hauser over Leandro's radio over Caw Hauser over the radio : Leandro we need now , at the police station now ! Leandro : on my way ! Leandro : bye Kayla I love you ! * door slam * Kayla * giggling * it is pretty funny to see boys in a rush and there hair becomes a mess ! Chief bogo : Leandro Wilde I have a important mission for you ,Leandro : yes sir ? Chief bogo : two bad guys aka jewelry stillers Stoll a gem Worth a millions of dollars , Your mission starts tomarow , here is what they look like . Leandro : a raccoon , wolf and tiger . ha ! a raccoon is known to still things , Wait is that the empire gem !? Chief bogo : yup , and reason why I pick you is because you are sly and smart just like your uncle ! Leandro : thank you ! Chief bogo :_you may leave the room Mr. Wilde . Leandro : bye sir * door slam* chapter 2 As Leandro was driving home he thought to his self " what if I don't make it ? " what if I fall into the deep freezing waters of Tundra town or the canyons of Savannah central or ...or " And as Leandro looked up he saw the raccoon that looked just like the one in the picture and Leandro started the Chase but his truck ran out of fuel and lucky his truck ran out of fuel right in front of the gas station .lol Leandro drove home and sat in his bed . Kayla : what's wrong ? Leandro : I don't think I can complete the mission ,. Kayla : of course you can your anut and uncle are police . Leandro : ya , but that's whats they wanted to do , its not like it runs in the family. Kayla: I'm going to call Nick and Judy and see if they give you any advice . * sell phone ringing * Kayla : hello nick , Nick : hola Kay . Kayla : Leandro has a police mission coming up and wants to talk talk to you . Judy and nick : OK . Kayla gives Leandro the phone . Leandro : hey aunt Judy and Uncle Nick . Nick : so you want some advice ? Leandro : Sure ! Judy : first , let your Herat do the talking . Nick : take the lead . Leandro : thanks for the advice guys . love you ! Nick and Judy : love you too . bye . Leandro : bye chapter 3 It was the next day and Leandro was his mission. ................,......... "OK I gave spotted them by the coconut hut in Tundratown " Leandro said . Leandro ran up two them . " hey you your under arrest " ! Leandro yelled Raccoon bad guy and other two bad guys: run !!!!!!!!!!!¡!!!!!!!!! Leandro ran after them but couldn't catch up he fell over a bush into a lake , and hit his head on a tree . Leandro went to his cop car and said " I can do this " three times .Leandro found them and followed them into Savannah central . He started chasing them , he almost fell of the latter and and into the dark long wet canyons , chapter 4